She Didn't Have Time
by EnchantedBella0916
Summary: A Story I Created Based On Terri Clark's Song "She Didn't Have Time". Let Me Know What You Think Please.


**She Didn't Have Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the title or the song, the belong to Terri Clark.**

_He said goodbye from the edge of the porch_

_like she'd been some casual friend_

_he said "your better off with out me_

_i'm not what you need"_

_like her momma had said about him_

_he started the car_

_pulled out of the drive_

_didn't waste any time lookin' back_

_she watched him go_

_thinkin' even a stranger_

_would show more compassion than that_

The summer sun was bright and warm as Casey Sanchez walked along the California beach. Her long dark hair blew in the wind and she smiled when she felt the cool ocean water was up on her bare feet. She wondered how life had gotten so bad, how her life could go from incredibly awesome to unbelievable horrific. She watched her three year old daughter play in the sand with her best friend. She smiled as she watched. Emily's third birthday was two weeks ago and she couldn't do anything for it because she was to busy working. Emily's father left them three months ago, said that they would be better off without him. Casey knew better than that. She worked and she tried so hard to provide the best for her daughter, but it just never seemed to be enough. Sam, her best friend, had been there for her and Emily since Ryan left, but it still didn't seem like enough.

_she could've cried but she didn't have time_

_she had a baby to feed_

_a pink blanket to find_

_to rock their little one to sleep_

_she could've laid in bed for hours_

_giving misery the power_

_but she didn't have time_

"You know, you really need to get out," Samantha had said to her.

" Sam, I can't afford it and you know it," had been Casey's argument. It was always Casey's argument. Samantha and other friends continued to try for years. But, as most know, you can't go looking for love, it finds you.

_she got a sitter, she got a job_

_'cause she had a promise to keep_

_her day was a factory and evening survival_

_at night was exhaustion and sleep_

_sometimes she felt life was passing her by_

_and watching was all she could do_

_her friends said "you gotta get outta the house_

_and maybe you'll meet someone new"_

Two years after Ryan had left Casey and Emily, Casey had been grocery shopping for Emily's birthday party. She made it out to her car, only to find that she had a flat tire. Some one had slashed her tire and now what was she supposed to do. She put her grocerys in the car and walked back to the store to use a pay phone since she couldn't afford a cell phone.

"Hey Sam, pick up, it's me. I've got a problem," she begged of the answering machine, but she got nothing.

"Fuck!" she muttered angrily to herself. She hadn't even noticed the guy that was standing five feet away reading the newspaper. He looked up from his paper and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

_she could've tried_

_but she didn't have time_

_she had a five year old to feed_

_she had ballet class, piano lessons_

_and t-ball little league_

_she could've laid awake for hours_

_giving lonely nights the power_

_but she didn't have the time_

"Problem?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've got a flat tire and nothing to fix it with," she complained.

"Well, maybe I can help, I've goit a spare in my truck," he said, "Come on, let's get you fixed." He smiled at her and she wanted to melt. He was gorgeous. Dark, spiked hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a killer smile. He was well built and had the California tan.

"Thank you," she said and they began to walk out to his truck for the spare and some tools.

"By the way, I'm Jake," he said holding out a hand.

"Casey," she said, shaking his hand with a smile. He smiled back at her, while taking in her features. She had long brown hair, with natural blonde highlights and beautiful green eyes. She was thin and tan and had such an innocent look about her, he almost wanted to call her an angel.

"Well, there you go," he said, "All set."

"Thank you so much," she said to him, "I owe you."

"It was nothing," he said, "Really."

"Well, thank you anyway," she said, "You saved my day."

"No problem," he said and she smiled. All was silent for a moment.

"Well, um, thanks again," she said, turning to walk away.

"Hey, Casey, wait," he called after her. She turned around and looked up at him.

_not time where would she find the time_

_to trust a man again_

_not time for that flat tire_

_in a crowded parking lot and then_

_not time but yes have coffee with the man_

_that got her tire fixed_

_she was thinking gosh he's handsome_

_when he asked "do you have kids"?_

"Yeah," she said, with hopeful eyes.

"Do you wanna go get coffee or something?" he asked. She looked around, biting her lip, considering whether or not she should go with him.

"Sure, why not?" she said. She followed him to a little coffee shop not far from her house. They sat and talked about the weather and sports and music. THen he asked a question she didn't expect.

"So," he began, "Got kids?" She almost wanted to lie, but instead she looked down at her coffee cup and smiled.

"She's five," she said.

"I saw the carseat," he said, "I love kids." All Casey could do was smile.

_she could've lied_

_but she didnt have time_

_all she said was "she's five"_

_he said "i saw the car seat I love kids_

_does she have your eyes?"_

_and they sat and talked for hours_

_giving destiny it's power_

_she could've been afraid_

_to fall in love that night_

_but she didn't have time_

"That's good to know," she said and the silence came again, "Well, I should go."

"Can ask you one more question?" he asked.

"You can ask two?" she said and smiled.

"Does she have your eyes?" he asked. She sat back down and they talked for hours. He asked when he could see her ahain and she gave him her number before she left.

A year and a half later, Casey and Jake were married and expecting thier first child.

_she could've been afraid_

_to fall in love that night_

_but she didn't have time_

**The End**


End file.
